


Accidental Relations

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Merlin and Arthur move in together.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Accidental Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card prompt: Wall Sex
> 
> This was my first idea for the Mistake challenge and it has now been converted into a bingo fill as it would otherwise never see the light of day.
> 
> You could actually also see this as a continuation for Challenge Fill: Mistaken Understanding found somewhere earlier in this series.

Arthur stood under the hot spray of water in the shower, letting it wash away the stress of the day.

He kept an ear out for Merlin who was putting away more of their things. He could hear the clumsy hurrying and could only shake his head fondly.

One day Merlin was going to trip over his own feet and bump his head.

It was their first night after moving into their flat together and they were eager to wash up and just relax.

Their bedroom was the first thing they'd fixed, however, they didn't want to add laundry to their tasks after a week of rearranging things.

"I'm here," Merlin sang out in mock seduction as he stepped under the spray with Arthur, hands landing on his waist from behind.

Arthur snickered, ducking his head into his shoulder as Merlin pressed a kiss to his neck.

Merlin proceeded to press kisses to his shoulder blades, pressing his lips and tongue all the way down to his arse where he took what felt like a chunk out of it.

"What is wrong with you?!" Arthur howled as he turned to face Merlin.

"It's just so big. And right there," Merlin stood back up and leaned in, chest first against Arthur's as his insolent mouth landed on Arthur's neck again, mouthing unhurriedly at him as he cupped his arse in both his hands.

Arthur squirmed, reaching behind him to pull Merlin against him and let him set a lazy rut as he allowed Merlin to continue what he was doing.

Even if he was likely to end up with bruises.

Merlin pulled back with a self satisfied smirk that he got a peek of from the corner of his eye and Arthur had enough time to roll his eyes before Merlin's hands were clasping against his face and pulling him into a deep kiss.

What it later amounted to was a shoving fest where Arthur let Merlin pin him against the wall just to hear him laugh.

Merlin got his leg between Arthur's thighs from behind, rocking against him as he hummed appreciatively.

Arthur was too busy trying to keep them steady despite the rocking as Merlin was putting more and more weight against him.

That ended up taking a backseat when Merlin reached around to grasp his cock for him, stroking him slowly due the insufficient slick and knowing that Arthur liked to be worked up slowly.

His hands fondled further down to roll his balls in his palm. He'd stopped rutting against Arthur by now and simply plastered himself to Arthur's back, one hand on his balls, the other running up his stomach and back down.

His abdominal muscles twitched as did his cock, wanting more attention.

“Merlin,” he shuddered, placing his hand over Merlin’s to stop him before he turned back around.

Merlin took one look at him and crowded him back up against the wall, kissing him deeply and pressing their cocks together.

Arthur gave in, head falling back against the stall. “Suck me,” he ordered.

Merlin gave him a disapproving look, “I’m not about to get on my knees in the shower.”

“Come on,” Arthur cajoled, hands smoothing along Merlin’s upper arm.

Merlin rolled his eyes, thrusting up against Arthur again. “How about you get on your knees?”

When Arthur only laughed, Merlin raised a brow challengingly and pressed him more firmly against the wall, attacking his lips with his own to shut him up.

Arthur moaned and wrapped his arms around Merlin's shoulders, holding him close, hips moving forward to get more pressure.

Merlin reached down, helping Arthur hike his leg up to his hip so that they could rock better together and bit at his shoulder to stop his own moaning.

When Merlin came first, he painted Arthur's abdomen with his cum and then slumped heavily against him.

Arthur let out a surprised shout while Merlin yelped at the sudden lurch.

Arthur who by then was only on one leg slipped at the added weight and they both crashed hard to shower floor.

_“Ow!”_


End file.
